I'm not their hero
by wholedamntime
Summary: Lo aveva sempre saputo che quello non sarebbe stato un lavoro facile, un lavoro per lui. Troppa azione, troppi rischi. Decisamente non era nelle sue corde.


**I'm not their hero**

_Standing where I am now, standing up at all_  
_I was used to feeling like I was never gonna see myself at the finish line_  
_Hanging on to parts of me, hanging on at all I was used to seeing no future in my sight line._

Lo aveva sempre saputo che quello non sarebbe stato un lavoro facile, un lavoro per lui.  
Troppa azione, troppi rischi. Decisamente non era nelle sue corde.  
Ma l'offerta era allettante e la sua partner lo aveva spinto ad accettare, anche se non aveva idea di come sarebbe andata a finire.  
Aveva sempre creduto che organizzazioni come questa si basassero su una gerarchia, dove i superiori ti guardano dall'alto e monitorizzano ogni tua mossa.  
Una gerarchia rigida che va rispettata qualsiasi cosa accada, che privilegia maggiormente coloro in grado di lavorare sul campo, e in parte era vero, anche se il loro lavoro in laboratorio era importante tanto quando mettere al tappeto due energumeni russi.  
Ma nonostante ciò, una gerarchia che protegge ogni singolo componente dell'organizzazione.  
Dal più al meno importante.  
Quel giorno però, aveva avuto l'occasione di scoprire che le apparenze ingannano, era rimasto deluso da quello che l'organizzazione realmente è. Capendo che la protezione è a sua volta gerarchica.  
Sei un agente specializzato sul campo di livello 8? Puoi stare tranquillo. Avrai squadre intere a coprirti le spalle.  
Sei un comune ingegnere di livello 5 che lavora su un laboratorio volante? Devi compiere il tuo dovere per l'organizzazione ed essere tranquillamente lasciato al tuo destino.

_Sometimes it feels like they wanna remind me_  
_Send all those villains after me._

Non importa se perderai la vita, un arto, la salute mentale.  
Devi portare a termine la missione. Che essa sia semplice o no. Di livello uno, cinque o sette.  
Loro non si interessano alla tua sicurezza se non sei un elemento fondamentale, a maggior ragione verrai considerato sacrificabile e lanciato in qualche assurdo covo di militari.  
Ma lui non ha accettato questa missione per senso del dovere, no. Lui l'ha fatto per dimostrare qualcosa a sé stesso. Per mettersi alla prova.

_I'm not their hero but that doesn't mean that I wasn't brave._

Non sarà un esperto sul campo, non sarà un agente abilitato al combattimento, non conoscerà infinite tecniche di difesa, attacco o tortura, ma è coraggioso.  
All'apparenza potrebbe non sembrare così e magari non lo è su molti aspetti. Ma in sé lui ha nascosto questo coraggio, che riesce a tirare fuori quando é necessario.

_I'm not your hero but that doesn't mean we're not one and the same._

Magari ha paura del dolore, tenta sempre di vivere in modo tranquillo per quanto gli sia possibile ed è una persona pacata.  
Potrebbe non arrivare mai ai massimi livelli, ma non per questo la sua vita agli occhi di quell'organizzazione deve essere meno importante. Non per questo il suo coraggio deve essere denigrato.

_Learning all I know now, losing all I did._

Ha perso fiducia nell'organizzazione.  
Fidati del sistema, gli hanno sempre detto.  
Ora non lo fa più.  
É vero, molte delle cose che ha imparato, le invenzioni che è riuscito a progettare, le armi che ha creato, sono merito dell'aiuto tecnologico e accademico dell'associazione.  
Ma per collaborarvi ha dovuto rinunciare a molto. Casa, famiglia, lavoro tranquillo, i pochi amici fissati con la tecnologia come lui. Una vita normale fatta di quotidianità e perché no, di divertimento.  
Anche se ciò gli ha permesso di conoscere e lavorare con lei.

_I do my best to walk the finest line_  
_Till I've had all that I can take._

Ed è proprio per lei che farà finta di nulla, che continuerà a lavorare su quell'aereo dando sempre il meglio di sé per raggiungere dei risultati dignitosi.  
Per lei e per il suo entusiasmo, la sua voglia di fare, sperimentare e riuscire.  
E poi la sua squadra, se lo merita, e lo ha dimostrato ancora una volta, glielo deve.  
Anche se di una cosa è certo, alla prima occasione di pericolo, che sia essa per lui, lei o entrambi, lui lascerà l'organizzazione, portandosi lei dietro, a forza se necessario.  
E non per paura, ma per protezione.  
Quella che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non da veramente loro.

Briefing Room  
Lo so. É una flash un po sconnessa senza un vero filo narrativo.  
Diciamo che mentre vedevo l'ultimo episodio, nel momento esatto in cui Ward dice a Fitz che non c'è una squadra di recupero e che non deve dimostrare nulla a nessuno, mi è venuto automatico canticchiare la mia canzone preferita di Tegan & Sara: I'm not your hero.  
Inizialmente era stata concepita come una song fic che si rifaceva ai pensieri di Fitz verso di Ward, al fatto che nonostante Ward sia più allenato sul campo rispetto a lui, devono essere considerati come "one and the same" agli occhi dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ed è proprio da questo ultimo pensiero che ho deciso di cambiate soggetto passivo dei pensieri e dirigere tutto verso di esso, che per me è un'organizzazione doppiogiochista.  
Ferisce le persone, anche se esse sono state costrette a fare ciò che hanno fatto o sono state condizionate mentalmente, con noncuranza dice di uccidere componenti del team se infetti per salvaguardare tutti gli altri e infine manda agenti in missione senza nemmeno un piano di salvataggio, facendo credere a quest'ultimi che ci sia. Sì, lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sarà anche un'organizzazione che cerca di salvaguardare l'umanità dai "cattivi" ma sotto sotto è "cattiva" anch'essa. E spero che Wheldon voglia andare a parare proprio li, magari portando la squadra di Coulson ad allontanarsi dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. Poiché sarebbe una trama alternativa e diversa. Detto ciò l'angolo è diventato più lungo della flash.  
Ci vediamo al laboratorio!


End file.
